gorangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Shinmei
"Aorenger!" Akira Shinmei (新命 明, Shinmei Akira) is Aorenger (アオレンジャー, Aorenjā) of the Gorengers, with the designation number "2". He was training in the snow draped Touhoku region when the Kuro Jujigun attacked. Biography Gorenger Akira is the oldest member of the Gorenger team who fancied American cowboy outfits. He was a marksmanship instructor skilled in archery and mecha piloting. He had aspirations of being a racecar driver. As Aorenger he is the designated second-in-command. He pilots most of the Gorenger sky vehicles such as “Varibloom” and “Varidreen.” He is armed with the super bow “Blue Cherry” and “Ultra Blue Cherry” which can fire specially designed arrows (Blue Arrows and Blue Arrow Rockets). He also drove the super motorcycle “Blue Machine” and later the “Blue Star.” Gokaiger Years later, Akira fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, his team's leader, Tsuyoshi Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them. He then gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Aorenger powers are later utilised by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Akira's team leader, Tsuyoshi was seen seeing the Gokaigers off. It is assumed that Akira and the rest of his teammates have their powers once again as well. Super Hero Taisen Akira, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Aorenger appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Aorenger Arsenal *Birdies *Blue Cherry Bow *Blue Machine *Blue Star *Variblune *Varidreen Design AoRenger wears a blue spandex-like suit with two red "V" shapes across his chest. He wears black boots and gloves. His suit also sports a pinup collar, a blue cape, and a black belt with the team's "5" symbol as a belt buckle. His helmet is blue with a black, upward arrow-shaped visor and a silver "2" on the forehead. Ranger Key The is Akira Shinmei's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Aorenger Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) also became Aorenger on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth. *When the Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. *Gai became Aorenger as part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaiger's powers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumbed that Akira received his key and became Aorenger once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Akira Shinmei was played by tokusatsu veteran . Hiroshi Miyauchi was already known for playing Shiro Kazami, the titular rider of Kamen Rider V3. He went onto play Soukichi Banba/Big One in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Chief Miura in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. While primarily reprising Big One in the Super Sentai 35th anniversary movie, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, he also provided minor voice work for AoRenger, though these were merely fighting yells, AoRenger never actually spoke. Miyauchi also reprised Kamen Rider V3 in the Kamen Rider 40th anniversary movie, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, along with Zubat from Kaiketsu Zubat, making 2011 the year in which Hiroshi Miyauchi reprised all four of his major tokusatsu roles. As AoRenger, he had several suit actors: Hiroyuki Yuasa from episodes 1-60, Yoshinori Okamoto (episodes 61-84), other suit actors are Hirō Karawazaki, Bunya Nakamura, Tetsuya Nakayashiki. Notes *Akira holds the destinction of being the first Sentai Ranger to appear in henshined form. *Hiroshi Miyauchi, who played Akira, would later play Soukichi Banba (Big One), a role he would arguably be more remembered for, in the next season. **Aorenger is notable as the only Sentai hero to have appeared twice alongside Big One, but never out-of-costume while Banba appeared: both during the final battle with CRIME in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger as well as during the Legend War as depicted in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. (both times Miyauchi portrayed Banba and only gave voice to Akira in full costume, likely due to the hassle of having Hiroshi on screen twice.) *If you don't count heroes cryogenically frozen in the far past (Riki, the Zyurangers, Lemurian Princess Lilina, Mele), legacy heroes (the former generations of the Dairangers, Gingamen and Shinkenger) or inanimate beings (Zubaan, Gosei Knight), Akira is the very first born Sentai hero in modern times. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category: Rival Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Gorengers